Newborn: A New Chapter
by NeonFlower
Summary: As the shrieking cries of a newborn filled the air, Ash come to realize that a new phase in his life has just begun: Fatherhood.


_~There's always a back-story behind a picture. Or maybe a story that relates to the picture itself. In this case... It's a story; A story with a large and most important subject of all... Life. It's hard, a subject at matter that cannot be answered by even the wisest, let alone the smartest. Everyone's life is so different, there would be too many answers to the one question that we'd eventually lose count. But, the path you choose is the answer. Either its the good one, or the bad one, its your Destiny, and __you__ can only control it.~_

_~Bringing Life is a much more sensitive subject. It only has one answer. Birth. But at this point in time, it doesn't matter, because even if it is a answer... doesn't mean that it happens every second of ever day.~_

**Ash's POV**

The shrieking cries of a newborn split the air almost at once. Oh that sound amazed me at this point, it was a sign of life, of a creature with our blood and flesh. So much had been sacrificed for this moment, and it was all worth it in the end. But this isn't the end at all... It might be the ending of a chapter in the book, but thus, it just brings on another chapter... with a new beginning. My attention was brought away from the crying infant as the nurses and doctors huddled around each-other; doing their usual procedures when a child was born. The woman laying beside me panted, her breath coming out in hushed breaths as she regained her composure and Mersey.

Personally, I was really glad that I was not born as a woman, after what I have just witnessed, I wouldn't been able to take it. But somehow, because of her strength, Misty had been able to pull through this painful hour. Of course, I think she felt comforted with me by her side, as I did promise her exactly that.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, letting her relax into my chest. I could tell she was exhausted, and I wouldn't blame her. Her eyes wanted to close, but because of the unknown creature crying in the background, her instincts told her not to fall asleep. Those cerulean-blue eyes seemed to be dulled in color, but that spark of aliveness still shined brightly within them. We locked our eyes onto each-other, smiling; I leaned down and placed a small kiss against her temple, Misty giving in and relaxing her head against my chest once more.

Suddenly, the pounding of footsteps hitting the tiled floor made both of us go into alert, before realizing that it was only one of the nurses... with a small bundle in her arms. The nurse outstretched her arms towards Misty -who had broke out of our embrace- and the new mother took the fragile infant into her own arms for the first time.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, you are now the parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl," The nurse replied as Misty held the infant close to her chest.

Surely, you'd remember that she had mothered two baby pokemon -who are now adults in the pokemon age- but this... this was different... This was her flesh and blood in her own arms... so many things would be different from caring for a baby pokemon. And I would be there for every situation that came, because I was the father, and I would never leave my child alone to the world.

"Oh... Oh she's gorgeous Ash." Misty replied with a cracked voice, tears threatened to slide down her flushed cheeks. I smiled, and nuzzled the side of her face. I had managed to get a slight glimpse at the baby, my daughter, and silently gasped. She was beautiful. She was almost a mix between both of us; her hair was a dark shade of raven-black with orange-red highlights here and there. Her skin was slightly darker than Misty's but lighter than mine. Among her cheeks were the two markings of a lightening bolt, just like mine. I couldn't wait for her to open her eyes, I bet they would be just dazzling to stare into.

And this was when I had discovered a new emotion starting to cloud within my mind. I, truthfully, have never been good with feelings and emotions. Practically because I was dense. But ignore that large part of my personality, I was a kind and caring person. But this emotion was like a feeling that I have had before... only this was a whole new level of it. _Love. _Sure, I had found my best-friend to be my soul-mate for the rest of our lives because of the Love we shared with each other, but this was a different type of love. This type of love was the kind when you had the feeling that you felt the need to protect when danger came, and to care for it until it could care for itself. And surely, all of these categories fell in with Misty and I. Why? Well, because we're parents now, having a child to care for and teach it things to go on with everyday life. Isn't that what all caring parents are supposed to do?

Suddenly, I was broken out of my train of thought as the infant had sneezed, startling not only me, but Misty who was holding the child. And as if on cue, the baby started to cry, not knowing what to do with herself. Exactly my point. This little baby, a creature among the world, needed to be guided in life by the ones that gave her life. She was only a newborn, for Arceus sakes, and it would take many years to teach her the rights of things, to show her things that would make big differences in the future.

Misty, being guided by her instinct, had pressed the child's small (and damp) head against hers, humming a calming tune to calm the baby. It had worked, because it was calming, and the infant cuddled back into the blanket she was wrapped in. I wanted to see her eyes in the worst way, but her eye-lids showed little sign of opening, as they seemed sealed shut.

"You want to hold her?" Misty had popped out the question without warning, and I was taken back by thought. I wasn't really sure if I was ready to hold my daughter. I WAS A GUY. I mean, I don't want to hurt her in anyway, or the hopes of bonding that I wanted to form with my daughter would just be shattered like glass. I couldn't help it though. That clouded emotion had come back, and I felt the urge to hold the infant. I let a deep sigh escape me before smiling back at Misty and nodding. Misty leaned forward, and I had managed to get my arms in a holding grasp on the bundle. With a few yelps, the child calmed down once comfortable in my arms. I was dead now. What do I do exactly? I was scared that I would somehow trigger something, and the baby would break out in tears again. I _**REALLY**_ did not want that.

I couldn't help but smile as I got a better look at my daughter for the first time. Catching a glimpse of her made me gasp, but this... this was different. She was stunning... almost as beautiful as her mother. Yeah, she looked like a baby... but there was something about her that made her... unique from other infants. Holding the bundle with one arm, I rubbed my thumb on the baby's cheek, a soft smile forming as she enjoyed that feeling. The next moment, my heart formed up in my throat. Slowly, but surely, her tiny eyes managed to crack open, only shutting tightly as the soft light from the room blinded her. Her head shook a little before she tried to open her eyes again. When her eyes did open, I couldn't help but gasp. Being a newborn, her eyes were larger than usual, and that just brought out all of the colors in her eyes.

I smiled as the child looked up at me, her large eyes filled with curiosity. Her eyes were stunning. They were a deep ocean-blue with a hint of caramel-gold locked around her pupils. I was too over-joyed, so pounded by these emotions, that a single, yet heart-changing tear slid down my cheek. Misty looked at me with a warm smile crossed among her face. She was tired, but she wouldn't miss a single second with our daughter. I leaned down again, and Misty took the bundle from my arms, letting the baby look up at her mother for the first time.

_We we're truly a family, A new chapter set among our lives, that would forever change us, and the our newborn daughter._


End file.
